My Immortal
by Midnight AngelMA
Summary: My first attempt of a song fic based around Evenescence's song My immortal. Just plez read and tell me what you think


Hey everyone..i just got kind of bored one day so I decided to write this kind of though..anyway if you have read my other story payback and regrets I would like those ppl to know that if I do update it won't be for awhile I've decided to stop writing it for the following reasons...__ but anyway on with the song fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Li or anything card captors..I also do not own Evanescence's song "My Immortal". Interesting that I would write a fic using this song considering I've heard it like 10 times in 2days but anyway..hope you enjoy it and please review! Cya^_^  
  
My Immortal  
  
Li walked through the park, cheery blossoms falling upon him but they had a blue kind of sad tint to them but who could blame them the person who originally took care of them was gone and now all they had left was Li..  
  
Sakura was dead, she had died very tragically in fact a little over 2years ago..never did see that bus coming what kill Li most that he couldn't prevent it from happening, something was telling him that it was supposed to happen like that. Li had decided to just stay in Tomoeda almost afraid that he would forget her if he left.  
  
"my immortal i'm so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears"  
  
After she died he had become cold to everyone except to maybe Eriol and Tomoyo(Madison if you prefer). He could still feel her presence, could hear her call his name, could see her loving smile and bright emerald eyes, could still feel the warmth of her when she hugged him...why couldn't she just leave him alone.he often thought that but knew he didn't want her too but still the pain was getting to much for him. In fact probably the only thing that kept him living now was that Sakura would want him to live and be happy..  
  
"and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone"  
  
He felt pain go through his broken heart as he thought about her, in fact he hadn't been able to stop thinking bout her, she had been on his mind ever since that day, she had haunted him in his dreams and it drove him crazy that he couldn't save her..  
  
"these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase"  
  
They had fallen in love about 7yrs. ago while they were juniors in high school and on graduation day he asked her to marry him and she had said yes. They had both gone to college and had decided not to get married till junior year of college and had gotten married about 2 months before the accident. He missed those years so much. He protected her, he soothed her fears, on the day her father died he wiped away her tears and helped her through it, even before they fell in love he was still a dear friend of hers always there for her when she needed him to be..  
  
"when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me"  
  
People would say that he had lost his mind he barely ever left the park that Sakura and him had planted the Sakura trees in on there one year anniversary. He missed the feeling of her aura, the light of her eyes. When he was around her, she seemed to glow with some kind of angelic light. He knew that he couldn't last much longer, that his days were numbered, he couldn't live through this much longer.it was to much to take. He was even beginning to mistake the whispers of the trees for her voice...  
  
"you used to captivate me by your resonating light but now i'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"  
  
He sat down in front of his cherry blossoms favorite tree as tears cascaded down his face and he fingered the knife in his pocket. Even now he would look up in the clouds and see her face, her eyes shining so longingly down at him. He had decided...he had given up...  
  
"these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears and i've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me"  
Eriol and Tomoyo ran through the park looking for Li, they had gone to his house looking for him and had found a note saying that today would be his last. They sighed in relief when they saw him seeing that he was still breathing and alive. They quickly ran up to him and called to him, when he didn't respond they tried again but when he did respond you could tell that he had just discovered something and by the look on his sad lonely face you could tell it was bad. For even though Sakura was with him through his dreams and he could feel her presence...he was all alone...  
  
"i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me i've been alone all along..."  
  
Authors note: sad?? Maybe that's up to you people weather it be sad as in that was a horrible attempt of a songfic or sad as in the emotion well either way please review..Thx Cya.  
  
~*Midnight Angel*~(MA 


End file.
